earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lahdenpohja
|title1= |image1= Lahdenpohja on 30 January 2020 |full_name=Lahdenpohjan kaupunki |name_in_towny= |motto=Finland forever |/t_list_page=26 |established= April 25, 2019 |disbanded= |nation= Finland |mayor=MaxFI (founder) |councillors= |population = 6 |chunks=163 |continent=Europe |official_language=Finnish, English |official_religion= |army_size= |past_nations= Greater Finland (26 April 2019 - 2 February 2020) |past_mayors= s1s1l1sko |past_councillors= * _JNX * shapcott |name =Lahdenpohja }} Lahdenpohja is a town located on the shore of the lake Päijänne in the southern parts of Finland. The town is one of the oldest in the nation and has the nation's largest area. The town was formerly called Vantaa. History The early days The founder and the current mayor of the town, MaxFI, joined the server and sailed from the coast of western Africa to Finland on March 15th, 2019 after seeing the EarthMC trailer on YouTube. However, he didn't join the server again until a month later on April 20th, when he built his first house in the area of the current town. Coincidentally, at the same time the nation of Greater Finland was starting to form. A founding member of Kekkoslinna (The capital of Greater Finland) Dementikko created the lake Päijänne by hand on April 22nd, causing the house to be sunken in the lake. On the next day, April 23rd, MaxFI dried the part of the lake where his house was by using cobblestone. But by the very next day, April 24th, that part of the lake had been filled with water again and his house had been demolished, with all the materials put in a chest. This forced him to build a new house on the shore of the lake. There is nowadays a memorial on the house's place. Founding of the town and the Finnish nation By April 25th, MaxFI had collected 64 gold, which was the price for creating a town. The town was founded on the same day. The very next day, on April 26th, the nation of Greater Finland was founded. Vantaa joined the nation on the same day and was the fourth town to join, thereby being one of the founding towns of the nation. Fast growth After the founding of the town, the first things to be built apart from the house were a flag of Finland, the farm and the Town Hall. The first new resident to move to the town was _JNX on April 28th. On the next day, April 29th, 3 new residents moved in. At the peak of the growth on May 1st, (the date of vappu, a national holiday in Finland) 7 new residents moved in on the same day. The growth was so fast that the town didn't have enough gold to provide plots for all of the newcomers. On April 30th, Vantaa was connected with a branch to the national iceroad/metro network of Greater Finland, with a station in the town. On May 3rd, _JNX and shapcott were named as the councillors of the town. During the Tampere crisis in the late May, during which Tampere was kicked from Greater Finland and joined Terra Mariana, Vantaa took a refugee, pipari11, and after the crisis another, Luunas, because his stuff had allegedly been stolen in Tampere. Decline Vantaa started to decline around late May because most of the new residents only visited once or twice, and nearly all of the active residents moved to other towns. This caused the town's population to shrink from 18 to 5 in just a few weeks. This technically made Vantaa a one man-town, though there have always been other people registered as residents. In late June, a demolition project of incomplete abandoded houses begun. On June 27, s1s1l1sko was named the new mayor, because MaxFI tried to take over Szczecin, where the mayor was going to be deleted in the next days. MaxFI didn't get the town and returned as the mayor of Vantaa two days later on June 29. New era On July 26 the new Päijänne tunnel was built, connecting Vantaa and the lake Päijänne to the Baltic Sea, therefore easening transportation of goods. On 10 September a beacon was installed under the lake, being the second in Finland after Tampere. On 23 November, an iceroad connection to Lutkula was built. Annexation of Porvoo Porvoo was a seaside town located close to Vantaa. It was founded on February 3 2019, and like in real life, it was one of Finland's oldest towns. The long-time mayor of the town was Myyreli. The town originally was a part of the nation of Norrland, but joined Greater Finland as soon as it was founded. The town then experienced large population growth, but soon fell into inactivity. Porvoo was notably visited by the Russian youtuber Канал Кейна (Kanal Keina) in a video released on 13 May (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7lTQo_aKBk, starting from 12:00). MaxFI had for long in his mind to annex the town of Porvoo, and it was originally supposed to disband between June 27-June 29. He had even claimed land to the town's border. However, even after the mayor had been removed from the town, he as well as the last resident came back online on June 26, just before the town was about to fall. This delayed MaxFI's plans by nearly 2 months. On August 22, the town finally disbanded, and was annexed by Vantaa on the same day. Because of this, Vantaa is now a coastal town. On 5 September a new metro branch to Porvoo was built from the Vantaa main station. Nowadays Porvoo is pretty much in the same state as it was when it fell, except for the iceroad and an above ground-road built from Vantaa. Renaming MaxFI renamed the town from Vantaa to Lahdenpohja on January 16, 2020. As the town's location wasn't accurate to the city with the same name in real life, he had for some time considered to rename it. He came up with the name Lahdenpohja (The bottom of the lake) because it reflects the town's physical location. However, in real life there's a town with the same name in the region of Karelia which Finland lost to the Soviet Union in the 40's. For some time this was the main reason why he didn't rename the town. However, he later heard that his town would possibly be the future capital of the nation and found out that there's a village called Lahdenpohja in the town's irl area. He thought that if the town would become the nation's capital, it would need a more "neutral" name. Lahdenpohja now seemed even better of an option since of the real village. The flag, which is based on the coat of arms of the real life Vantaa, was kept though. Joining Finland On February 2, MaxFI had enough of his nations inactivity and decided to join the active nation of Finland. The decision was a bit hard because of his high rank in the nation and its long history. MaxFI probably could have even easily become the nation leader. But he thought that it would be useless to have two nations in Finland and changed his mind about leading the nation. Attractions The Town Hall and Museum of Lahdenpohja The town hall is the oldest remaining building in the town. The museum contains flags and maps from raiding trips and a map of southern Finland. On November 9, 2019 an underground expansion of the museum was opened. The ancient steps Somebody built a small house on top of this hill and steps leading to it before MaxFI's arrival to the area. The house had been griefed and the ruins were later demolished by the town, but the steps still remain today. They are a prime example of ancient ruins in Finland. The road through a tree This is the only road that goes through a tree in Finland and probably the entire server. The Great Finnish Flag Located in the center of the town, this is the largest Finnish flag on the entire server. On its place, there was a much smaller Finnish flag built during the town's beginning, but the flag was rebuilt on July 21 2019. The museum ship Sampo The historical museum ship Sampo sits in the town's harbor. It's unknown how it has been transported there, since Vantaa is not a seaside town, and is only connected to the sea by a small tunnel. Joergen #2 and Water Sheep PewDiePie's beloved former pets Joergen #2 and Water Sheep have come back to live on EarthMC and are currently in Vantaa. Lahdenpohja Castle On July 29 construction of the castle began on top of the town's highest hill, west of the town centre. However, for months, the only thing that had been built was its base. The castle truly started taking shape on November 17. Outside work on the castle was completed on December 28 2019. An expansion was completed on January 26 2020. The tower built on the main building's roof was completed and the Finnish flag was raised on January 28. The castle is by far the largest building in the town. Statue of MaxFI MaxFI built a giant statue of himself on December 6th, the same day he slightly changed his skin. The statue is located on the shore of lake Päijänne. Finland Tower Finland Tower is the tallest building in the town and one of the tallest in Finland, at 89 meters tall. The tower was completed on 30 January 2020. It was mainly built with white glass blocks and blue stripes, symbolizing the flag of Finland. The tower has an iceroad station connected to the international iceroads. It's also planned to host the town's central underground iceroad station. Business Jumbo store On July 27, a shop with the name Jumbo (referring to a local irl shopping mall) was opened in the city's metro station. The company's factories are located in Lahdenpohja and its main products are pork chops, villager products and xp bottles. On October 11, a second branch was opened in Mergopolis, Oceania. (later Solomon State). However, when the sign shops came back up on December 6, the location was moved to Caracas, Venezuela because of the local leader Ian's spawnkilling. Notable people * MaxFI, the founder and the current mayor of the town. * shapcott, a former councillor of the town. * _JNX, a former councillor of the town. * s1s1l1sko, a former mayor of the town. Category:Towns